


White Knight

by Sweet_Tea8916



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Broadway, Christmas, F/M, First time acting, Fluff, Ice Skating, Im so late in finishing this, Love, Manager - Freeform, Marriage, Mystic Messeger - Freeform, New York, One Shot, Singing, late, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea8916/pseuds/Sweet_Tea8916
Summary: MC and Zen are getting ready for a Broadway production for Christmas. Since Zen is busy with acting and MC being his girlfriend and manager date night's are hard so how can he make it up to her?





	White Knight

Zen’s popularity sky rocketed when he worked on that soap opera with Echo Girl, so having date nights with MC where kind of difficult since she was his manager and they both traveled so much for work. When Zen could manage it he would try and make date nights extra special, even if it was easier said than done.

Zen had been invited to America to work on a stage Show known as Winter Knights, the musical is about how different cultures celebrate Christmas with the ones they love with a bit of a medieval twist. Zen fell in love with the script and said yes in a heartbeat.

Waiting for the plane made Zen a little anxious but with MC by his side, he felt more at ease than if he was alone.

“I’ve never been to New York, I’m so excited Zen!” MC cried with excitement. Zen felt his cheeks grow pink as he looked at her face, she is so adorable he thought.

“Well I’ve only been to America a few times but I’ve never been to New York for business so this will be different.” Zen said

“So what’s New York like? Could you take me to a couple of places, when we have the chance?” she asked she was so eager to explore Zen wanted to take her everywhere in New York.

“We are now boarding to New York City.” Droned one of the flight attendants

“Oh this is also your first time on a plane as well isn’t it MC?”

“Yes… I’m a little nervous but I’ll be okay since you’re with me.” Her face turned a slight shade of pink as she slipped her hand into Zen’s. Zen felt his heart pound hard against his chest, it was taking every ounce of willpower not to kiss MC in front of all these people and to run away with her in his arms.

“Ah yes, okay let’s go sit down…” His face was bright red but no one paid any mind because they were all entranced by his beauty. The flight attendants even moved them both to first class seating, even though Zen tried to refuse those ladies wouldn’t take no for answer. It was an overnight flight to New York and Zen could tell that MC was beginning to doze off.

“Hey MC if you want you can lean on my shoulder if you want to rest, I can tell your getting pretty tired.”

“Ok thanks.” She said her voice just barely a whisper.

Zen wrapped his arms around her so her head fell onto his chest. _She looks so small and cute, God I just want to kiss her_ Zen thought _Well maybe one small kiss won’t bother her_. He gave her one gentle kiss and then kissed her hair, she smelled of roses it was wonderful. He slept with a smile on his face.

When they awoke they had landed in New York. They had both stretched and grabbed there carry on now it was time to find the company car.

“It’s cold here in New York, colder than I expected.” MC said shivering

“Here I packed this since I didn’t know how cold it would be.” Zen said offering her a hat and gloves. She gladly took them and Zen was surprised how happy he was to see her in his clothes even if it was just his hat and gloves. Immediately his mind went off to sexier places and he had to calm himself if he wanted to keep the beast contained. _Calm yourself Zen you can do this just try and not think of such things_ , _I’ll just grab MC’s hand and head to baggage claim._

“Zen are you thinking about something embarrassing cause your face is kind of red.” MC stated

_Crap I’ve been found out, cover it Zen come on you’re an actor_ , he yelled at himself “No I just was just thinking about how cute you look in a hat I really like it.” MC blushed a light shade of pink. _Good job_ he thought to himself. “Now let’s go to baggage claim shall we.” As they walked over to baggage claim they found out someone had picked up there bags for them.

“Oh Zen I think I spotted our driver. They even have our luggage.” MC Said pointing to a large burly looking man holding a sign that said Hyun Ryu. Gah I hate it when they use my real name Zen thought to himself but he grabbed MC’s hand and walked over.

“Hello are you our driver?” Zen asked “Yes Mr. Ryu I’ve been told to take you directly to the theater so you can meet the rest of the cast and the director.”

“Can’t we stop by the hotel to drop off our belongings, I’m sure the director won’t mind.” Zen asked “Mr. Ryu the director isn’t one to keep waiting I will make sure that your belongings will be taken to the hotel after I drop you off at the theater.”

“Fine.” Zen said a little too grumpily.

“It’ll be okay Zen you can tell me all about the places you’ve been before on the way there.” MC said with a smile.

“Ok I guess the hotel can wait. Off to the theater.” Zen said with a smile. The driver ushered the two into a black limo and they sped off to the Broadway theater. On the way Zen talked about to all the places he had been in New York but he said the crown jewel was going ice skating at Rockefeller Center.

“I’ve never been ice skating we should defiantly try and visit when you’re not rehearsing!”

“As you wish my lady.” Zen said with a broad smile

“Mr. Ryu we have arrived.” Said the gruff voice of the driver, the chauffeur opened the door for Zen and MC to step out in front of Broadway. Zen’s eyes sparkled this was a moment he only thought he would dream of and now that he was here is was exciting and even more so with MC by his side. He could see her breath and how her eyes sparkled looking at the lights of the theater, and how beautiful she looked in the cold weather of New York.

“Zen we should go inside it’s freezing and the driver said the director didn’t like to be kept waiting.” MC said “Ah your right I just got lost in thought, I never thought I would make it here.”

“Your amazing Zen I’m sure you would come here to grace the Broadway stage.”

“Thanks for saying that.” Zen smiled at MC her words meant more to him than she would ever know. They both headed inside the theater, and they saw the cast and crew of Winter Knights on the stage speaking with the director. As on que the cast looked at Zen and the director turned around and said “Ah the man of the hour has finally arrived Hyun Ryu, welcome, welcome, and who might I ask is the beauty standing beside you?”

“Hello, I would prefer if you would call me Zen, and the beauty beside me is my girlfriend and manager MC.” The director eyed MC with the eyes of a hunter.

“Ah yes sorry, sorry I forgot you prefer your stage name. Anyway I’m so glad to meet you Zen.” The director said as he hoped off the stage and walked towards them. He put his hand out for Zen to shake but his eyes were trained on MC.

“Um is there something on my face?” MC asked the man’s gaze was clearly making her uncomfortable, she was shifting nervously.

“Oh sorry I just couldn’t help but stare at you. You really are a beautiful lady and I was thinking a beautiful lady should be next to her man on stage. You both make such a lovely pair I think she should be your princess on the stage.” He said nonchalantly

“OH I um I don’t think that’s a good idea I’ve never acted on a stage and I don’t think I’ll be any good at it.” MC said clearly flustered by the man’s statement. Zen was at first worried that the director was going to hit on MC but was quite taken aback by what he said. _MC on the stage with me that would be a perfect dream_ but Zen knew MC hadn’t acted on stage before.

“Well MC do you want to give it a try? I mean you always help me practice my lines for my shows but if you don’t want too that’s okay too.” Zen said hopping his voice didn’t sound too eager for her to accept his proposal. MC looked a little nervous the director took note of this and said “I’ll let you think about it, and if you want to do it you can come find me.” now he fully turned his attention onto Zen.

“Now Zen if you will follow me onto the stage I would like you to meet the cast and crew of the show. MC you can take a seat in one of the audience chairs or you can sit on stage with us whatever you prefer.” The director said leading Zen to the stage. MC followed them and sat back stage while the cast introduced themselves to one another. Once the Introductions where dealt with the director gave a long speech about what his vision for the show was, Zen just wanted it to end so he could rest in the hotel with MC, the jet lag was clearly getting to them. MC was having trouble sitting straight in her chair, her head bobbing up and down, and all Zen wanted to do was leave so he could sleep beside MC. Finally, the director released the actors to go, _Thank the heavens_ Zen thought Now I can finally go to the hotel with MC. He took the hand of his sleepy princess and lead her outside to the car. When the two finally made it to their hotel room they changed and crashed in the bed, it was going to be an even longer day tomorrow and they needed as much rest as they could get.

**Couple of Weeks of Rehearsal**

The rehearsals for Winter Knights where in full swing, everyone was practicing their songs and getting fitted for costumes. Zen and MC had practiced his lines and the lines for the princess in his scenes but MC still hadn’t decided if she wanted to be a part of the performance.

“MC you have almost all of the lines memorized and I think you should really give it a try.” Zen said. He was getting fitted in his Knight armor. He truly looked like a white knight his armor gleamed like fresh snow and the gold accents made it seem like he was glowing for the gods.

“I want too but this is a Broadway performance and what if I screw it up terribly I don’t want this to be my first, last performance ever.” MC said her eyes down cast. Zen wanted to grab her cheek and tell her everything was going to be alright but with the costumer still fitting his costume it wasn’t going to happen all he could manage was “MC do you remember the soap opera that I was working on with Echo Girl? I was so worried that I was going to mess everything up acting for television is completely different than being on stage. I wanted to quit so many times, but you were there for me when things got hard. You even helped me practice lines that I had recited over a hundred times and yet you still helped me become better with every practice. I just want you to know that I want to help you here too, like you did for me back then.” Zen’s face was thoughtful as he looked down at MC her face was a bright pink hearing his words of encouragement.

“Zen…thank you I think as long as we stay by each other sides we can do anything. I’ll tell the director I’m going to do it.” As MC walked away Zen’s heart was over the moon. He couldn’t believe it his MC was going to be performing alongside him it really was a dream come true! He had to take MC some were to celebrate the occasion and he knew just the place.

“Um Mr. Director I want to be a part of the show.” MC said her voice was a little shaky but she was determined. “Ah good I was hoping you would accept my offer. We need to get you fitted for your costume at once and work on your blocking for the scenes. I won’t make you do too much since it’s your first performance but I’m excited you said yes!” the director seemed ecstatic that she said yes and now she was being ushered into the costume shop to be fitted for her dress. The dress MC was being fitted into was something else. She was put into dress that flowed like liquid silver with a low plunging neck line, the dress had sheer sleeves lined with clear crystals making swirling patterns across her arms. They gave her a silver crown of vines that had sapphires that dangled from the crown and her hair was styled in a long braid that fell over her shoulder.

“Um are you sure this neckline has to be this low?” MC asked the costumer.

“Well this is what the director wanted, and I think you look beautiful!” the costumer said.

“Thank you but I think Zen might find it a little distracting. I think maybe we should let him seem me first.”

“I can go get him for you!” the costumer was so excited to show off her work. MC took a deep breath knowing full well Zen might not be able to control himself but she wanted to give him the benefit of a doubt, maybe he could control the beast. When Zen walked into the room he was shocked, MC looked like an ice princess and with her blushing like that Zen couldn’t help but be entranced by her radiance.

“My princess I do not deserve to be in the face of such beauty.” Zen said his voice full of bliss. MC blushed even harder when he said that.

“So I take it that you like the dress?” MC asked.

“Like it? I love it, you look gorgeous, I can’t take my eyes off of you.” Zen said. The costumer was practically grinning from ear to ear and said” Darling, I’m so glad you approve of it. She’s so pretty, I’m sure she would look good in anything!”

“I wouldn’t say that but thank you.” MC said suddenly becoming very shy.

“Oh MC before I forget, the director said we have the day off tomorrow. I want to take you out so we can explore New York.” This caught MC’s attention her eyes shone bright and she smiled a smile as bright as the sun “I can’t wait to see New York with you Zen.” Zen felt his heart skip a beat and he was sure his face was as red as tomato and the way MC was dressed wasn’t helping. “I can’t wait either um anyway, let me know when your changed so we can go back to the hotel.” He was covering his face with his hands, his face felt so hot he was almost positive he had steam coming out of his ears. Oh my god she looked like an angel! Zen thought as he was trying to catch his breath and steady his racing heart, I can’t wait to take her out tomorrow I want to make tomorrow extra special. When MC was done changing Zen had just enough time to finish his phone call for the surprise he had planned for tomorrow.

“Who was that?” MC asked

“Oh just Yoosung he was just wondering how New York was treating us.” He said

“Okay tell him I say hi next time.” She smiled. Zen breathed a sigh of relief she wasn’t going to push him about the phone call.

“So we have a long awaited break from rehearsal isn’t that exciting!” Zen said with a large smile on his face.

“Yeah I can’t wait to explore more of New York with you! It’s been fun with rehearsal and all but it cuts my time with you short.” MC said with a pout.

“Well I love seeing you on stage, but your right about our time being cut short. It makes me want to steal you away from the spotlight so you can be my winter flower.”

MC’s face colored a lovely shade of pink, why must she be so adorable when she’s embarrassed.

**The Date**

_This is it!_ Zen thought _I can’t wait to show her all of my hard work!_ The two had been wondering New York City’s plaza. They had spent the day window shopping and trying out new restaurants. It was the perfect day but Zen knew the cherry on top was taking MC ice skating.

“Hey MC there is one more place I want to go to.”

“And where would that be?” MC asked.

“Well where’s the fun in that, you’ll just have to trust me.” He said with a sly smile MC smiled a small smile, she knew when Zen said that it was going to be an extra special night. Zen hailed a taxi and he handed the man an address and the two speed off into the night. When the two arrived Zen paid the man and he said “MC can you cover your eyes for me?”

“Alright.” She said covering her eyes.

Zen walked her forward and then moved her hands. They were at Rockefeller Center and whole rink was decorated top to bottom in gold and silver decorations.

“I wanted to take you some where special, but any place where I’m with you is truly special.” Zen said

“Zen, you are so amazing. I love you.” MC said with a bright smile.

Zen smiled back at her, then he pulled her in for a kiss, when he pulled away he wanted to kiss her again but stopped himself.

“Well lets skate. Will I have this honor of leading you this evening.” Zen said with a slight bow.

“Yes my prince.” MC said slightly breathless. The two skated the evening away hand in hand. MC was shaky at first but with Zen helping her, she was able to get her balance and soon she could skate circles around Zen. As if on que when MC had skated away from Zen, there was a voice on the PA. “Tonight is a very special night for a very special girl. I want to dedicated this night to my girlfriend MC”

MC turned stunned to find Zen with a microphone and guitar in hand and he started to sing.

“There are many many crazy things That will keep me loving you And with your permission May I list a few The way you wear your hat The way you sip your tea The memory of all that No, no they can't take that away from me The way your smile just beams The way you sing off key The way you haunt my dreams No, no they can't take that away from me We may never never meet again, on that bumpy road to love Still I'll always, always keep the memory of The way you hold your knife The way we danced until three The way you changed my life No, no they can't take that away from me No, they can't take that away from me”

MC skated to her boyfriend and she kissed him hard. Zen laughed he couldn’t have had a better evening with MC in his life but he wanted to keep this night forever. They skated until the Rink closed, exhausted they headed back the hotel and dreamt of the life they have together and their endless adventures.

** Opening Night  **

The show Winter Knights seemed to be going off without a hitch. Everyone seemed relaxed and calm but MC’s heart was racing this was her first performance on stage anywhere. She wanted to find Zen but she couldn’t leave her place backstage, and not to mention her dress hindered her mobility too. The stage hands tried to ease her mind saying that everything was going to be fine, but she couldn’t find herself believing them. She didn’t want to embarrass Zen on stage she was nervous.

When it was time for their scene MC almost didn’t walk on stage. Then Zen said “My fair Princess where are thee?”

She knew she couldn’t hide anymore and she walked on stage. The crowd gasped and she could hear whispers saying who is that girl? Is she like a real princess? MC trying to regain her composure said “I am here my prince.” She curtseyed.

The scene started rocky, Zen could tell MC was scared and he went up to her and whispered in her ear “Pretend it’s just us here, focus on my voice. You got this” He kissed her cheek. MC’s heart steadied and she delivered every line with conviction.

The crowd loved her, they wanted more of this ice princess and her knight in white armor. They ended the show in big final number and said “Happy Holidays!”

“MC you were amazing!” Zen said when they went back stage. She was fantastic everyone loved her. MC looked so relieved to be off the stage.

“Thanks but I think I only did so well because I had you there. I never realized how scary that stage is until the audience is there watching you.”

“Babe you were wonderful and I was so happy to see you on stage with me. I know the stage is frightening but you were amazing out there.” Zen said wrapping her in his arms and kissing the top of her hair. “I love you Zen.” MC said talking into his chest. “But I think next time I want to work on a smaller production instead of Broadway.”

Zen lifted her chin and kissed her gently “I love you too MC, and I want to be on the stage with you forever.”

“Zen you don’t mean?”

“MC will you marry me?”

“Yes is that even a question!” She said kissing him even harder. There Christmas was spent doing the Broadway show but it was one to remember because as soon as they came home they were to be married.


End file.
